1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for separating solid particles from a liquid in a dish-washer.
The invention is proposed primarily for a granule dish-washer with a condenser in order to separate granules from the condensation water
However, the method according to the invention can be applied also to the separation of food residues from circulating liquid in a dish-washer in order to facilitate the cleaning of a filter used for this separation.
2. Problem Involved
Granules which during a previous dish washing step have collected in the condenser may be carried along by the condensation water to the drain and eventually may clog the filter and as a Consequence thereof prevent the outflow of the condensation water.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a method of the kind referred to above wherein granules entrained in the condensation water are returned to the liquid tank for use in following dishwashing operations.
For this purpose the invention provides a method for separating solid particles from a liquid in a dish-washer, wherein there is provided for said separation a filter of expanded metal which forms openings the bounding surfaces of which are inclined in relation to the plane of the filter, and wherein the liquid with particles entrained therein is directed towards descending bounding surfaces in the filter for guiding the liquid flow through the filter under separation of the particles from the liquid.